Gyroscopes are used in a variety of devices, such as smartphones, cars, aircrafts and the like for navigation. As is known, a tradeoff exists between the accuracy of a gyroscope and its size. For example, ring laser gyroscopes or fiber optic gyroscopes with relatively high accuracy are expensive and bulky. Micro electro-mechanical systems (MEMS) based gyroscopes are relatively small but lack precision.
Conventional benchtop laser-based gyroscopes require high precision alignment, clean medium and a high-quality laser source to detect small phase shift (due to Sagnac effect) and to minimize noise.